


The Kind Demon

by EchoGalen



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/F, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoGalen/pseuds/EchoGalen
Summary: From  writing-prompt-s:  Every demon is assigned a guardian angel in hopes that they’ll grow kind enough to go to heaven. You’re an angel, and you’re assigned to a demon that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever seen.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tamsin’s gaze travels up and down the supposed demon she is assigned to. The being in question has dirty blonde hair and the largest, most soulful brown eyes the woman has ever laid eyes on. Her hands fidget down at her sides, and her gaze is upon the floor. She sure didn’t look like the normal demons Tamsin had been assigned to in the past, and her own green orbs glare at the epitome of what a demon looked like to her charges left. He holds a clipboard with a few papers outlining the blonde’s rehabilitation, and the expression on his ghastly face is one of boredom. Large horns jut from his head, the under bite accented by a row of fangs, and his black diamond skin crackles every time he moves.

His expression didn’t change when he pushes up his glasses with a clawed hand. “We surely are not kidding you,” the demon says, peering over his rims. “The assigned charge, who has chosen to keep her human name, is henceforth known to her guardian angel as Lauren Lewis.” He seems rather bored when his clipboard is lowered and he speaks in a lowered tone, “Formalities of course.”

The demon clears his throat to continue but Tamsin interrupts, “Valkyrie.”

“Say again.”

“I’m a valkyrie not an angel, for the record. Glitter doesn’t fly out of my ass like those posers.”

He doesn’t seem amused when the demon known as Lauren Lewis snickers to his side. “As long as you do the duty you are assigned, you can call yourself God for all that matters to me.” Before the valkyrie can make another outburst, the demon continues, “Lauren Lewis will now be placed in the charge of one Tamsin Malikov until the former’s rehabilitation is complete and she is allowed into the… valkyrie’s heaven.”

Without another word he turns and walks away, lighting tapping Lauren’s back in a sign of possible encouragement. It doesn’t seem to work as the blonde is still fidgeting and her eyes downcast. She looked normal enough, Tamsin decides, as the demon had pale skin and little nubs growing from her forehead. When she snickered Tamsin saw she had extended canines and sharp fanged teeth, but they were leagues below even baby demons. A tail wraps itself around Lauren’s midsection, and the excess falls downward below her thighs.

Tamsin steps closer, letting out a huff as a hand goes behind her to scratch her gray wing. “So… you want to grab a drink?”

The demon’s eyes widen before she stammers out, “Y-you’re allowed to do that?”

“Valkyries can drink anyone under the table, hotpants. It would be a crime to tell us we weren’t allowed.”

And with that they’re off, going to a famous tavern in hell. Walking into the Dal Riata was quick and easy, a mug of unknown liquid was in their hands immediately, and the valkyrie’s mood increases tenfold. Tamsin orders a game of pool, which Lauren reluctantly agrees to, and before either knew they are laughing and having a rather good time. The question, like it usually did, is placed again just as Lauren tries to take another swig from her mug.

“Ya know, you’re pretty sweet for a demon. Why are you apart of the program?”

It must have been because of the booze but Lauren seems to not mind answering, the picking at herself stopping. “Everyone says that.” She laughs pitifully. “It’s not in the report, but you’re the third angel assigned to me. I’m… not allowed to leave hell.”

“Why?” Now this was getting interesting, the valkyrie decides. It’s unheard of for demons to be assigned more than one angel in their lifetime, and the program was so well established that they didn’t need multiple angels for one demon. And on top of that, for a demon to be declined from leaving hell but still in the program to achieve just that was weird. Something definitely fishy was going on, and the valkyrie had found herself right in the middle of it. Well that was what she did, she supposed, always getting into business that she had no means to be in. Just made the world more fun.

Tamsin is so intrigued by the woman’s words, she forgets she’s in hell. A burly red demon with biceps larger than the valkyrie’s head bumps into her and almost sends her tumbling to the floor. It had been Lauren’s turn so she had taken a moment of reprieve, and she was undoubtedly not in the way of anyone or anything where she sat. The demon went out of his way to charge into her, and her green orbs glared up at him.

“That’s not a look an angel should have,” his gruff voice bellows out. He laughs, pointing towards Lauren. “How low must you be to get the shit eating job like tryin’ to get her to heaven. Hasn’t she told you she’s a lost cause ye-”

His words are stopped by Tamin’s fist in the demon’s face. He topples over, the attack catching him off guard, and his massive body drops to the floor with a loud thud. Tamsin is all smiles as she waves the hand that had just punched the demon. “Man don’t you hate it when demons get in the way of a girls night out?” She turns to Lauren, who is flabbergasted, before she shrugs and winks. “It’s so retro.”

“You’re gonna regret that, angel.” The demon raises, spitting a sharpened fang to the floor.

Tamsin just sighs, squaring her chest and glaring up towards the demon. “How many times do I have to say it? Not an angel.”

Her words would have been accentuated by punches to the demon’s face, but the bar owner suddenly has a shot gun in his hands with runes carved on it. He pumps it once, making Tamsin smile before raising her hands up in surrender before she backs away. The demon is less happy to back off, growling towards the women before leaving the building.

“Now where were we?”

* * *

 

 

They arrive at Lauren’s abode later in the night. They forwent picking back up the conversation and instead continued their game- which Lauren lost with grace- before drunkenly making their way across reception to get to the housing area. The demon’s guarded persona was not present in her living area, and even a drunken Tamsin’s mind was blown after looking around. The pristine white apartment is dotted with vases from different eras, and a large abstract painting of a woman is hung on the wall. Speaking of women, Tamsin also spots a few vases that are molded out of certain parts of a woman’s body.

She doesn’t have much time to ascertain what it all meant- which she definitely guests right away- before she is led upstairs to the loft. They giggle as they try not to trip on the stairs, though Tamsin does fall into Lauren once or twice, by accident of course. They fall onto the cozy bed laughing, one of them bringing up the game that had lasted most of the night, and the other laughing at how ridiculous the failure was.

“It’s hot,” Lauren says between bursts of laughter.

“I don’t see a fan anywhere. You know what that means.”

Lauren’s drunken mind cannot come up with the answer and she responds, “What?”

Tamsin rolls her eyes and adjusts her body on top of Lauren’s. “Strip.”

Cool hands are on Lauren’s abdomen, fingers inside of her shirt lifting it up, and the demon does not stop them. Her shirt is off quickly but the valkyrie stops.

“Still hot?”

Lauren slowly, painstakingly so, gently grasps Tamsin’s wrist before guiding her down next to her in bed. The valkyrie watches, waiting, and does not speak. Her reward is the answer she has been looking for since the beginning of the day.

“I’ve already had the training to be admitted into heaven,” Lauren begins, “but I cannot leave hell.”

_Which is why you’re so sweet._  “Why can’t you leave hell?”

“Because…” Lauren takes a deep breath and says, “Because I’ve made a deal with the right hand of the devil: the Morrigan.”

And just like that a normal job for Tamsin gets thrown upside down as shivers get sent down her spine. She still steels herself for a smile and a wink. “Well.. you sure are turning into a handful, hotpants.”


	2. Fact Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin finds her answer between tail shenanigans

Tamsin hitches herself onto her elbows to get a better view of the demon beside her. The latter's tail is twisted about the bed, having come undone from its tight coil around the demon's body when her shirt came off, and her dirty blonde hair halos her face. She looks up to Tamsin, her lips pursed as if waiting for the valkyrie to expostulate and scream. It does not come, and instead Tamsin simply runs her hand through her hair before resting her closed fist to her lips. She stares at the wall blankly, her brow furrowed, and silence seeps into the walls.

Lauren cannot take the silence any longer and tentatively whispers, “Okay, big shock. Dramatic effect and then-” she flicks her fingers towards Tamsin as if mimicking a firework going off. It enlists no reaction from the valkyrie and the demon sighs. Her tail is thumping against the bed in place of her fingers fidgeting and she continues as if to herself, “That was the best option you could think of? Bringing an angel to your bed and dropping the big reveal, yes because that's a great pickup line.”

“Not an angel.”

Eyes widen, lips purse even harder, as Lauren tentatively looks to Tamsin then away. “W-what?”

Tamsin lowers her body onto the side and responds, “I'm not an angel. Keep saying it, no one's listening. Does every demon need to clear all that brimstone out of their ears or what?”

“I'm sorry I-”

“I'm playing, hotpants.” The valkyrie rakes her fingers through her hair again. Either she chooses to hide the knowledge that Lauren is staring at her and gulping hard, or she doesn't see is still a mystery. “Okay, so you've made a deal with the Morrigan. Go on.”

Lauren's tail grows wild, it thumping against the bed faster now, and she tries to stammer out her response. When Tamsin grabs her tail, her cheeks turn crimson and she clears her throat. “I'm sure you can tell I'm not a very strong demon. I don't have the amalgamations as other demons like wings or even the basic concept of telepathy.” She looks to her own tail that Tamsin is now rubbing softly, almost absentmindedly- or perhaps she was interested in how soft it was due to small feathered hairs that ran along it- and Lauren tries again not to blush or feel the pulse in her belly. “Well when the first angel tried to help me get into heaven, we went on a trip and she... She fell into limbo. We weren't supposed to be there, and the Morrigan offered me a deal.”

Tamsin's back visibly straightens at the mention of limbo, though she kept quiet as Lauren spoke. Limbo is known as the place between heaven and hell, a void area that no one was allowed to step foot in. That rule is the only one shared among angels and demons, and any violation of that results in the true death. Not even Tamsin has ever seen what limbo looks like, though she does know she passes it on her journey back to Valhalla via her bifrost.

Legend tells of the battle between hell and heaven happening there before the glimmer of civilization. Mighty demons and angels fought surrounded by a beautiful scenery that could not be imagined. When the battle ended after many years, their surroundings had turned into the void. The aftermath was the birth of the treaty that now stands, set in place so that a war could never break out again and instead peace would last. The area was quarantined, some powerful magic swirling about, and any who chose to venture forth would suffer the ultimate price. So for Lauren and her previous angel to travel there...

“You must be a real badass under all that scared demon crap,” Tamsin remarks, squishing Lauren's tail between her fingers before letting go of the pressure. She dismisses the demon's undignified look- glancing to the ceiling and putting on a fake smile- before she continues, “I assume the deal was that you had to stay in hell being a personal slave or she'd send you to the true death?”

“No.” Lauren shakes her head and takes a deep breath. “Well yes but no. She wants to find the truth about limbo so she can weaponize it. I want to stop her.”

Tamsin takes a breath and scratches her head. “Aaand did you try to get your last angel involved in this?” The furious blush that pops onto Lauren's cheeks is her answer and the valkyrie sighs, getting up from the bed. She grabs her green coat that was thrown to the floor earlier and looks to a terrified looking demon. “Whoa, hey, you're too cute to look all sad. Chill out.”

“W-what?”

“I didn't say I wasn't going to help you.”

“Are you saying-”

Tamsin yawns and stretches. “You're lucky I hate that pencil eyebrow shit of a demon. It'll be pretty fun.”

Lauren tries hard to release the urge she feels when she sees Tamsin's nose scrunch. The valkyrie really did look good when she's being hardcore. Before she can respond the taller woman is moving downstairs. Lauren scrambles after her, forgetting to put clothes on, and gets to the bottom of the stairs just in time for the door to open.

“Did I say something wrong?”

“Nah,” Tamsin responds. “If you wanna catch her, no... distractions.”

Lauren looks down at her half naked body and tries miserably to cover herself with her arms. The valkyrie chuckles and moves outside.

“And for the record,” Tamsin says, looking back into the apartment as she raises her jacket over her shoulder, “it was a pretty smooth pickup line.”

Before Lauren can respond, the valkyrie is gone leaving a blushing demon in her wake.

 


End file.
